Disorderly Conduct
by musicandbooks
Summary: What if Andy had been home when Daniel broke into the house in "Bad Moon Rising"? Does her and Luke's engagement still go strong? Does Sam still go undercover for the Jamie Brennan case? Most importantly, do Sam and Andy still get together in the end? Come with me on a journey to answer these life-changing questions.
1. Bad Moon Rising

**A/N: **Please enjoy this little fic! I will probably update once a week on this fic, unless I'm busy :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Rookie Blue except for this story, and the first and second season on DVD. Unless you count having the first few episodes of season three DVR-ed. (:

Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising

_This is Detective Luke Callaghan. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Beep. _Andy sighed as she reached his voicemail yet again. "Hey it's me... I'm home early because for some odd reason Swarek let me go. Sooooo... See you when you get here. Well, that's obvious, because you know, you'll be here. Anyway, bye."

The brunette police officer had already thrown aside her uniform, and changed into comfy sweats and a tank top to celebrate her early releasal from work. Prouncing around her and Luke's house, she was ready for a movie night. She was scrounging around in the kitchen for some popcorn kernels when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She jumped around and yelped when she recognized who the perpetrator was. It was the same guy who had bitten her at the Victory Mercy Hospital, who was now pointing Luke's lock box gun at her. He was wearing the same things he had been wearing that morning: gray dress pants, a yellow vest over a maroon tee shirt, and a brown coat. "McNally? You look different without your uniform on. That won't stop the lies."

"Daniel, I haven't been lying to you. Stealing..._things_ from a hospital is a criminal offense. You need to start your medication again. It can _help _you. Tanya will talk to you again." She tried to comfort him, but he all would do was shake his head no. Andy threw her hands up in the air in surrender as the curly-haired man gave her an unsure grin.

"That's why I'm fixing myself. For her. She doesn't have to know about this, does she? I'm doing this so we can be together. But first I need to stop your lies." Just as Andy stepped forward, the delirious man pulled the trigger. All she could feel was pain as she covered the hole in her abdomen with her hand. A thick, sticky substance bubbled up around her hand as she fell to the ground, gasping for air, and only seeing a bright light that she felt she needed to run towards. That's what she was doing in her subconsciousness, but the light kept getting farther away until it all faded away into blackness.

X

Gail Peck's voice rang out from the receiver in Detective Luke Callaghan's office. _"Uh, dispatch? Mark 1519. We have a 20 on EDP Daniel Baird. Armstrong, between Dupont and Bloor." _The tall blonde almost immediately checked his cell phone for any missed calls from his fiancee. He listened to the one she had left several hours earlier and then returned the call. _Hey, you've reached Andy. Leave me a message after the beep. Beep. _"Andy, just checking to see if you're okay. Call me as soon as you get this. Love you." The detective closed his cell phone and sighed in frustration. _How come when I really need to get in touch with her, she doesn't answer?_ Luke shook his head and went to grab a coffee from the said station.

Luke made his way back to his office with the coffee burning his tongue. He started to work on one of his cases, almost immediately forgetting about the EDP on the road that he and Andy lived on.

X

Again, Gail Peck's voice rang out over the receiver. _"Suspect in custody." _In the background you could hear wailing and sobbing, and then a man screamed out. _"I stopped McNally's lies!" _Sam Swarek's heart froze in horror as he heard this on his way back to the barn. He switched on the lights and the siren of the patrol car and did a U-turn in the road and sped toward Armstrong. As he arrived in the area, he saw Epstein having trouble getting a man into the backseat of Peck's squad car, while Peck was carefully putting a gun into a plastic bag for evidence. The brakes squealed in protest as the car came to a stop; Sam leapt out of his seat and ran to Peck.

"Peck, have you seen Andy?" Peck's eyes widened as she realized what the insane man must have meant earlier, more importantly, who he was talking about. Sam didn't wait for an answer and sprinted his way down the alley that lead to the gate at the back Luke and Andy's house. He threw the gate open, causing a great crash that probably woke up all the neighbors on the whole street. He rushed inside and saw her limp body lying on the floor, blood staining her heart print tank top, and blood trickling from her mouth.

Peck ran in too, an unnatural noise coming from her throat as she saw her friend lying on the floor. He grabbed the receiver on his shoulder. "10-33! Officer down! 926-A Armstrong." He then said to the rookie next to him. "Peck, grab some cloths or towels from the kitchen." When the blond just stood there with teary eyes, he almost lost his patience. Almost. "Peck! Grab some cloths or towels or whatever. Now! She's still breathing, heart rates feeble, but still going." He again grabbed the receiver on his shoulder and nearly screamed into it. "10-33! Officer down, 926-A Armstrong! We need a bus!"

The rookie returned with the cloths and towels and helped Swarek put pressure on the gunshot wound and wipe off the blood around Andy's mouth. Soon the paramedics arrived, putting her on a stretcher and pushing her into the ambulance. He jumped up into the ambulance after the suggestion by one of the paramedics to have someone she knew to ride with her to the hospital in case she woke up. Tears pricked his eyes as he held Andy's chilly hand on the way to the hospital.

**A/N: **I hope you understand why I had Luke not actually going to check up on Andy in person. From the way I understand the character on the TV show, he seems like he's far more interested in work than Andy. I'm glad Andy and Sam are together in season three now. :D Also, I'm not sure if the medics would have allowed a person to ride along in an ambulance if a gun wound was involved. So forgive me if they wouldn't have. Finally, in this chapter I used a lot of dialogue from the show, but since the next chapter will be at the hospital, where the show didn't delve much into, I will have a lot more of my own. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review, because if you don't and I deem this a waste of my time, I will stop. I'm using up hours I don't have, using trees (paper), and exhausting my fingers by typing. So please drop a review!

_**Edit: 2-16-13**_

I want to thank you all for all of the reviews. I'm working hard on the second chapter. About halfway finished! Haha. Anyway, I was looking at this to kind of get a feel for it again, and I noticed so many grammar and spelling mistakes. If I ever do that again, don't be afraid to point it out. Everybody's human, everybody makes mistakes, and so on. Oh, and the chapters after this will be longer. This one was just some sort of opener. So yeah, I'll probably post this next chapter up tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully, but I won't make any promises. My uncle is in the hospital and I'm visiting every day or so for an hour or more at a time.

Does anyone know when the new shows are coming back on, as in the fourth season? I absolutely can't wait. I hated to see Andy leave Sam like that! Grrr.


	2. Waiting

Disorderly Conduct

A/N: I am so sorry! For me, life has been terrible. I forgot about this story until the new season came back on, and then it hit me. So again, so sorry. Please enjoy and review… Although I don't deserve it.

Disclaimer: First chapter. Except now I have DVDs 1-3, and have the first episode of season 4 dvr-ed.

Chapter 2: Waiting

As soon as Andy and Sam reached the emergency exit via ambulance, the paramedics shoved him out of the way as they shipped her off into surgery. For one tiny millisecond, he swore that during the ride over to the ER, Andy had opened her eyes and smiled at him. Now that he was looking at her as they ran her into the surgery room, he wasn't so sure. She looked so small just lying there on the yellow gurney, unable even to breath on her own without a respirator. As the double doors closed behind them, fear jumped down Sam's throat. What if this was the last time he would ever see her?

XxXxXxXxX

Indistinct chatter came from the police officers as they gathered in the ER waiting are. The only one not joining in any conversations was a certain black-haired man, who seemed to be pacing a hole in the floor. As soon as the doors to surgery opened, Sam Swarek gave all of his attention to the petite woman that came walking straight towards their group. Just then, he heard a voice he hadn't anticipated. "How is she?" asked a worried Callaghan.

"Good of you to join us, Detective." Sam turned to look at Luke Callaghan, who had arrived in the room just as the doctor came out. He smirked at Luke, who in turn gave him a little smirk back.

It wasn't Luke's fault that he couldn't be there for his fiancée earlier. He had been in meetings the rest of the afternoon and no one was able to get a hold of him to tell him the news until he was finished with his work. Luke always turned his phone off during meetings as not to be disturbed, and today was no different. Either way, the female doctor got a little impatient with the two's childish behavior, so she cleared her throat to get their attention. They both swiveled back around to face her as she explained what had transpired behind closed doors.

"We got the bullets out, but she lost a lot of blood in the process. The next forty-eight hours will be critical." The blond doctor put her hands on her hips and answered questions as some of Andy's friends from the division asked about her condition.

"Can I see her?" Sam looked around to see who had asked that, but everyone was staring at him. Had he said it? He shook his head and waited for an answer from the surgeon.

The doctor shook her head no. "Only family can visit patients in the ER."

In desperation, Sam looked at his coworkers and then back to the woman. "I found her, and they let me ride the ambulance here with her. Please." Sam, although he had never stooped so low, gave her his puppy-dog eyes. She struggled for a minute, took a look over all the police officers, who were almost all bobbing their heads yes, finally relented and said okay.

"Whoa, wait." Callaghan walked up to the front of the group, challenging Sam and the doctor. "I'm her fiancée. Shouldn't I get to see her first?' He waved his hand around, emphasizing his point.

"Well, yes, but this man asked first. Plus he found her. I'm sorry. You'll be the next person in, I promise." Luke threw his hands up in surrender and frustration. The doctor looked truly sorry, and then motioned Sam to follow her. Sam quickly thanked her as she led him to the door that would take him to his Andy. "She's in there." Sam thanked her yet again, and then stood in front of the only bed occupying the room.

Andy looked much better than when he had found her yesterday, but she was still very pale. He pulled a chair up from the corner of the room, and put it right next to her hospital bed. He slowly sat down and then just sat there for a few minutes, staring at her. Terrible thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts he hoped would never happen. He eventually scooted his chair up even closer to the bed, and held Andy's hand in his own.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Andy, but I shouldn't have let you leave work so early. I guess once Tanya told us that Daniel Baird was talking about putting a stop to your lies… I don't know. I kinda freaked out and I just sent you home so you could be safe. I had no clue he would actually look up your address. Or even go to your house." He gave a mirthless laugh. _Oh, the irony. I send her home to keep her safe, and yet she still gets hurt. _He bent his head in sorrow, rubbing Andy's hand slowly and softly against his cheek. "I'm so sorry…" One big, fat, crocodile tear rolled down his right cheek and onto Andy's hand as he looked at her pallid face. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he felt her hand move just a tiny fraction. She made eye contact with him for about five seconds, before closing her brown, doe-like eyes once again. "It wasn't your fault." And then she was out cold. Doctors and nurses then came in and ushered Sam out, as they again checked on Andy's condition. Sam was shaken for a few minutes as he walked out of the double doors, and stood dazed until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Won't you gone on home, Sammy?" You've been through enough today." Jerry gave him a melancholy smile. Sam shook his head and sat down next to him and Traci. After a few minutes, Sam's thinking became clear again. Jerry noticed this and asked, "how is she?'

"Okay, I guess. While I was in there I noticed she was very pale. They've got those monitors all over her, and they're giving her oxygen." Sam shook his head, and suddenly exhaustion overtook him. It was now two o'clock in the morning, just a few hours before he was supposed to be at work. A lot of police officers who were there earlier had now left to get some rest for their early morning shift tomorrow. The only one's remaining were Andy's closest friends, including all of the rookies and their training officers. Oh, and two detectives.

Callaghan overheard about Andy's condition, and asked Sam a few more questions. Okay, more than a few. By the time he was through with his little interrogation session, it was well on its way to three o'clock in the morning. Sam yawned, but still refused to go home. Finally, he acquiesced after Jerry promised that he would stay there all night and wait for news. He also had to promise to call him if anything did happen to her.

Noelle was going to drop Sam off on the way to her own house, since he hadn't driven to the hospital himself and Dov had already driven his squad car back to the barn. They sat in a comfortable silence, each one thinking of the brunette who had almost had her life taken away from her so early. Noelle had to drop him off at the station real quick so he could change into his regular clothes before they proceeded on to his house. As she let him out at his house, she whispered quietly, "sleep well."

"I'll try my best." Sam said this in return, but Noelle had already put her car into gear and drove off. He fell asleep as soon as he sat down on his couch. His dreams were filled with Andy. Her brunette hair, her gorgeous ace, her ring finger, that now in fact had a ring on it. In his dream, the ring wasn't from Luke, though… It was from him. That was the good part of the dream. The rest of it became nightmares. Although he wasn't there when it happened, pictures of Andy getting shot played in his mind over and over. Especially that one time at the Supernova concert, where the bullet had gotten stuck in her vest. Instead of the girl getting killed, he kept on imagining it was Andy. Just six inches above the vest…

He woke up from this good and terrible dream at about eight o'clock. He shook his head and decided to get something to eat before heading back to the hospital in his truck. He was going to take today off from work.

A/N: I don't like Marlo already. Ugh… Why can't Sam and Andy just be together? Although I like this new friendship aspect with Nick, it makes me kinda sad that Gail will probably get jealous. And Chris leaving? It can't happen. I'm so torn right now… Did you guys see the GMA interview with Missy Peregrym? I loved the little insight, but the interview was soooo short! It didn't last longer than two minutes! I'm ranting aren't I? Sorry, please review!


End file.
